The invention relates to an application of omega-3 and/or omega-6 fatty acid(s) and a method for determining a cause of a disease of an animal or a person and a device for performing the method.
Sphingolipids, in particular sphingomyelins, have various functions in cell membranes of mammals, which inter alia relate to the structure, adhesion and signal transmission of the cells and in particular also the cell nucleus. Consequently, diseases caused by a disequilibrium of the lipid composition can be caused by an impairment of the sphingolipid metabolism in the animal or human body.